Talk:Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. is most likely to be an interview with one or more opratives from sector V when they are older about there last mission. A note to a boy:I dont get it, interviews wasnt even an ending! how could it be its just that number one is leaving the team because he thinks that hes better i didnt even like him!!! why cant they just continue it without him? i love the kids next door and i died when i watched it!!!!!!!nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Renee Apelo:Well after The show is done and discontinued last year, the official note says: " It is unknown if it's gonna have a spin-off series of Codename:Kids Next Door or not. sadness =( Whenever I mention this episode's acronym (It's now the really very intersting end wrap-up story) I always feel this PAIN inside, because this is the last episode. I also feel this urge to cry...but only if I mention the WHOLE acronym, but if I just say "operation interviews" I don't cry...I'm weird. 'End credit' Look for the last time i edit this because there is an end credit and i put it in the wiki article here is the proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fQg3yGk9-A select it and see it in the other window broken link... like on the side where it shows the episode before and after...it says none and like yea... Woo they havent seen number one since? that seems like a long (x10000) time, why could'nt they put it like 10, 20 years --FusionFall123 12:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) When did it air? I'm really confuzzled. Did it air in May or January? The info about KND says January, but here it says May... ~~The Ultimate Numbuh 4 Fan! ~~ 02:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Editing Um I can't edit this page so I thought I just point out that in the trivia section *It is revealed that Numbuh 1's mother was Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the seventh Age of the KND. *It is revealed that Numbuh 1's mom used to be Numbuh 999, and we see her face for the second and final time in the series. These are two separate bullets which are somewhat repetitive and could probably be shoved into one... Also this is just an opinion but I feel like someone ought to look into cleaning up the trivia section. It's somewhat lengthy. Dragoncat111 (talk) 20:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) In my own opinion I think that Mr. Warburton should make this episode partially canon and make the real life interviews a cover up. With the GKND possibly comming out soon, the story should be changed because numbuh 1 has returned to earth and has initiated its destruction. How can they explain that at the end of opertation interviews because it wasnt mentioned at all about how the earth was attacked by the GKND. If GKND is greenlit by CN, I believe the ending of the series should be the futures of sector v, their relationships, children etc. I think Mr. Warburton made the ending like it was because the new CN president rushed him to end the show because of the new shows coming out at the time. All my personal opinions about operation interviews. I would like some real closure to the characters we all came to love. The show has been gone so long that all of the fan art out on the internet have pretty much created the future of the KND characters with sector v's members having there own children, numbuh one returns to earth and marries numbuh 362 and all that jazz. Trivia *This was the only episode of Codename: Kids Next Door to air in 2008. Madskillz793 (talk) 17:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC)madskillz793 Still here. I have already seen this episode of the show on YouTube more than one year ago. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 12:14, October 4, 2019 (UTC)